transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2033 Olympics: Buzzkill vs. Groove
Arizona The Grand Canyon state consists of terrain from the high desert plateau in the northern and eastern sections to the desert basins and jagged mountain ranges in the southern and western parts, broken only by the high, forested mountains in central Arizona. The spectacular Grand Canyon, for which the state is best known, displays its timeless beauty close to the border between Arizona and its northern neighbor, Utah. To the south are the major cities of Phoenix and Tucson, irrigation from the Colorado and Salt Rivers making them green oases in the southern desert. Contents: Marissa Faireborn BMW R1200RT-P Police Motorcycle Arizona State University Grand Canyon BMW R1200RT-P Police Motorcycle vrooms down one of the many paths to the bottom of the grand canyon, frustrated. "Ok...ok....I was supposed to be at this thing like, an hour ago...fight in the Grand Canyon with Buzzkill. Right. But I mean, it's so...Grand. Man." He flashes his lights a bit to express his frustration. He's sober today. It sucks. Suddenly the sun is blocked out and a massive bee descends from the sky with the sound of obnoxious buzzing, landing directly in the Protectobot's path and transforming into the robotic form of Buzzkill! She looks....very displeased. "Do you have any idea how late you are!? I was waiting for you so long that everyone left. The judge, the audience.. all of them got tired of waiting." She whips out her pistol and fires a shot at Groove's front tire. "You made me look like an idiot!" Combat: Buzzkill sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Buzzkill strikes BMW R1200RT-P Police Motorcycle with her Flat Tire (Pistol) attack! Bell UH-1 Iroquois choppers into the area to watch Groove's fight with yet another Insecticon. Did Groove hide some honeycomb under his seat or something!? Or maybe Groove just uses Burt's Bees Motorcycle Wax. That would be like Groove, Blades thinks. "Oh hey Buzzkill, there you are. Man, this place is so big, right? Have you found the fighting ground yet WHOAH!" Grooves front tire is blasted and the bike flips forward. Right into Buzzkill. Combat: BMW R1200RT-P Police Motorcycle strikes Buzzkill with his Ram attack! Combat: You took 6 damage. As cool as it was shooting out Groove's tire, Buzzkill wouldn't have done it if she knew he was going to flip over and slam into her like he does. She goes down, handlebars jabbing her in places she'd rather they didn't jab her. "Argh! Get off of me you idiot!" The Insecticon tries to throw the motorcycle off of her with a few good kicks. Combat: Buzzkill strikes BMW R1200RT-P Police Motorcycle with her Kick Away (Kick) attack! Bell UH-1 Iroquois transforms and lands, settling down to watch the fight. He hollers, "Slag yeah, Groove! That flip was flipping sweet!" Bell UH-1 Iroquois transforms into his Blades mode. BMW R1200RT-P Police Motorcycle does his best to transform while Buzzkill is kicking the crap out him. It's tough because there's some things stuck in and on...weird spots on the Insecticon. Even Groove is a little uncomfortable. "ow OW Ok ok, I'm trying ok? Geez!" He finally frees himself, extremely banged up from the kick melee. "Man, why are you acting to messed up towards me? Man?" He waves his photon pistol around, fairly annoyed. "Not cool! Now do you know where we're going so that we can start this fight or HUH?!" Blades chiming in startles the hell out of the Protectobot and his gun goes off, loosening up a bunch of giant boulders which then rain down on Buzzkill. "Look out, a landslide!" Groove transforms into his robot mode. Righteous. Combat: Groove strikes Buzzkill with his falling rocks! (Kick) attack! Combat: You took 2 damage. Buzzkill looks even more annoyed when Groove transforms and starts asking her a bunch of stupid questions. "Are you serious? This IS the fight! We're fighting right now! How do you not understand this?" She grits her teeth in annoyance and aims her pistol at the Protectobot but before she can pull the trigger, she's buried under a pile of rocks, never to be seen again. Just kidding, she actually bursts out of the pile in her honey bee mode after a few seconds and flies high into the air before diving down at him, stinger at the ready. Buzzkill transforms into a giant robotic honey bee. Bzz bzz! Combat: Robotic Honey Bee strikes Groove with her Piercing Sting attack! Combat: Robotic Honey Bee 's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Groove. Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Groove's Accuracy. (Blinded) Blades covers half his face with a hand when Groove accidentally sets off a landslide. It's just... ugh, Blades hopes he doesn't end up needing to rescue Groove from a really angry rattlesnake or something. That would be the worst. He laughs when Buzzkill gets all upset over Groove's unique way of seeing the world and snickers, "Wow, are your angry buttons always so obvious?" "Don't worry I'll get you out of there!" Groove hurries forward to assist Buzzkill, but she bursts out of the rocks and starts stinging him! GEEZ. "Whoah hey! How was I supposed to know this is the fight?! This is how you ALWAYS act, man!" And then his visual systems start flickering. "Whoah! Man, I sure picked the wrong day to not get hi- oh. Ohhhh." Buzzkill's venom starts to do it's trick. His vision is pretty warped, but he feels *much better.* "Ohhh man, the colors just got craaazy...You know what would make this crazier? Buzzkill, check this out." He holds up his photon gun and pulls the trigger. Combat: Groove strikes Robotic Honey Bee with his Photon Pistol attack! Combat: You took 4 damage. Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Robotic Honey Bee 's Accuracy! (Blinded) First Aid has arrived. "Yay Groove!" First Aid cheers while standing next to Blades. Why, all the Protectobots are here to cheer on their brother in arms. "Decepticon anger stems from their feelings of inadequacy," Aid tells Blades. "I can show you Buzzkill's psychological profile when we get back to base. Trust me, it isn't pretty." Blades is just sitting around watching Groove and Buzzkill somewhat ineptly fight each other in avalanche country. It's okay, though, because Blades has very low standards. He looks up at First Aid and says, faking interest, "Yeah? We'll have to... do that. It sounds... great." Not really. Robotic Honey Bee yanks her stinger out of Groove and hovers in the air above him, the canyon walls amplifying the sound of her buzzing wings. "Are you..are you getting high off my venom?" Despite having a big ol' bee face, Buzzkill manages to look disgusted. "You're not supposed to enjoy it, you weirdo!" She moves in for another stinging but Groove shoots her with that stupid gun all those lame Protectobots have and knocks her out of the sky. The giant honey bee lands with a loud thud before transforming into robot mode, grenade launcher at the ready. "I'm going to destroy you in front of your team mates," she says, looking over at the other Protectobots with a scowl. Primus does she hate those guys, they're all such goody two-shoe nerds. Except Blades, but he's an asshole so she hates him too. "You'll be humiliated." She pulls the trigger and fires a grenade at Groove. Buzzkill transforms into her robot mode. Combat: Buzzkill strikes Groove with her Explosive! attack! Combat: Used up 1 Grenades. 3 remain. "You wouldn't think a robot could have so many father figure issues, but..." First Aid says, trailing off. He's momentarily distracted from the fight. Groove is very suddenly not standing on ground, and falling to the bottom the grand canyon. Because he got shot by a grenade launcher. "It's all in your head Groove..." He promises himself. And then he hits the ground. "Man. Imagination *hurts.*" He stands slowly, dusting himself off. "Did I...fall into another world?" Combat: Groove takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "Huh, really?" Blades asks absently, "I thought that was just Whirl." He stands up when Groove falls down the canyon. Did Blades bring a winch if they need to pull Groove out of a ditch or something? He tries to remember. Hmm. Well, they have the wench department covered, winches notwithstanding. Buzzkill quickly transforms into her insect mode and gives chase to the falling Groove. As soon as he gets up, she's practically right on top of him. She reaches out with two purple forelegs to hold the Protectobot still while she reaches out with her mandibles and tries to tear a mouthful of armor out of his shoulder. Buzzkill transforms into a giant robotic honey bee. Bzz bzz! Combat: Robotic Honey Bee strikes Groove with her Good Eatin' attack! Combat: Mmmmmm! You gain 10 energon from your Feed attack. Torque has arrived. Ambulance looks back, "Hey where'd Groove go?" Hot Spot nudges him and points towards the canyon. "Oh oh, that's not good." He catches a glimpse of Buzzkill before dives down the canyon after him. "Fight's not really going so well, huh?" Ambulance flips up into robot mode. Groove gets his answer quickly when Buzzkill is chewing on him. He yelps, struggling to break free. Failing to get his arm out of her weird bee jaws, he transforms, and breaks out the goodness. "Ok bee, it's time you chilled out a little! ...Man!" Groove transforms into his police motorcycle mode. Changes his whole perspective, man. First Aid is also a robot. Combat: BMW R1200RT-P Police Motorcycle strikes Robotic Honey Bee with his I have a prescription for this robot pot gushing out of my exhaust! attack! Combat: You took 3 damage. Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Robotic Honey Bee 's Agility. (Crippled) Robotic Honey Bee makes quick work of the armor she pilfered off the Protectobot, her unique saliva breaking it down into energon and fueling her systems. She goes in for another bite but her jaws clamp down on only smoke. Smoke with a strange smell and an even stranger effect. The Insecticon's head feels light and everything around her appears brighter and more vibrant. It's a weird sort of feeling but Buzzkill finds herself...enjoying it? "........Woah," the honey bee says after what feels like an eternity but is actually only a few seconds. "This is.. I.. What?" The Insecticon just stands there, waving one of her legs in front of her face and watching it like it was the most amazing thing ever. "This is craaaaaaaaaazy." Combat: Robotic Honey Bee takes extra time to steady herself. Pass BMW R1200RT-P Police Motorcycle grimaces as pieces of armor flake off of him when he transforms into robot mode. The fall was not good to him. "I know, right? It's like you've got a zillion hands and they all just want to chill, you know? This is probably going to feel weird, too." Groove transforms into his robot mode. Righteous. Combat: Groove strikes Robotic Honey Bee with his Punch attack! Combat: You took 2 damage. Grapple has arrived. Blades peers down at the fight from the canyon edge and looks back at First Aid. He asks, "Should I climb down after them or just stay up here? It'd probably be easier to see what's going on down there..." "I'll go if you go. I want to make sure Groove is still safe," First Aid says. He'd need Blades to transform into helicopter mode and carry him, like in the climax of The Ultimate Weapon (aka the best episode ever). Robotic Honey Bee doesn't take too kindly to getting punched in the face even though she's high as hell at the moment. "Auugh, you little shit!" She rubs at the dent in her face with one of her legs, wings buzzing in annoyance. "I was having a deep inner monologue and you ruined it." The Insecticon lunges at Groove and tries to sting him again, this time right in his gut like old times. Combat: Robotic Honey Bee strikes Groove with her Gut Stinging Redux attack! Combat: Robotic Honey Bee 's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Groove. Combat: Groove has been temporarily incapacitated. Combat: Robotic Honey Bee 's risky attack leaves her temporarily incapacitated! Torque's engine rumbles as she makes her way to the edge of the canyon being used as the arena fighting grounds, pulling up beside First Aid and Blades before shifting back into her robot mode. "I heard Groove is fighting Buzzkill?" She asks, leaning over the edge to peer all the way down at the fight with a grimace on her face. "She really messed me up when we fought..." A glance is given to the two beside her, quirking a brow. "Surprised you're not closer to the action to cheer him on." Groove gets stabbed in the...middle...area. His optics go a little wide, and he smiles. "Oh man. We're like one robot or something right now. Like Rack N Ruin. Or Groovekill. Or Br...ooz. Brooze. You know, it's a shame you're so mad all the time." He sighs, watching a lot of liquid energon dump on the ground. "You're a lot of fun to smoke with." Combat: Groove takes a moment to shake off the effects of the last attack. Blades totally transforms into a helicopter to carry First Aid. Blades transforms into his Bell UH-1 Iroquois mode. First Aid stands up, "Be right back," he tells Hot Spot and Streetwise. Once Blades heads on over, Aid'll grab onto the line that dangles under Blades and get taken for a ride. Bell UH-1 Iroquois totally dangles his line for First Aid to grab. Then he very carefully hovers on down into the canyon. First Aid grabs onto Blades's line. "Room for more," Aid tells Torque as he holds on. "I don't believe in fun," Buzzkill says sternly before bursting out into laughter which is probably the most terrifying thing she's done yet. "Haaha, get it? Because I'm a buzzkill? But seriously, it's okay to have a little fun sometimes." She gives Groove a deadly serious glare, "If you ever tell anyone I said that, I'll rip you in half and weld you to Apeface's giant monkey ass, got it? Good." She tries to pull her stinger out of the Protectobot's robogut but finds herself stuck. Curse those barbs of hers! "..This is embarassing." The Global Pose Tracker marks that Robotic Honey Bee has 'skipped' her action for this round. Torque winces a little at the sight of Buzzkill running poor Groove through the middle, but somehow he barely feels it? What? "I seriously have to wonder how much that guy smokes a day if he's not reacting to that." The offer to get down into the canyon, however, is answered with a nod as she reaches up to take hold of Blades' line with First Aid and rides down to the bottom of the canyon. Bell UH-1 Iroquois is, thankfully, not the helicopter who likes to take people on horrible helicopter rides as an interrogation technique. He just tries to avoid crosswinds and tries to descend down just enough that First Aid and Torque can gently touch down and let go of Blades's dangling line. First Aid is pretty sure absolutely nobody would feel intimidated by an interrogation method that retarded. Stabbing people with your rotors however works quite well. "Ooof," Aid says as he looks down in the canyon at Groove. "Yeah I don't think this is going so well. Blades, get ready to set us down. Torque, I hope you brought your medical kit with you." "Eh, I'll keep it between us. So, are we gonna head to this fight, or...?" And that's when Groove passes out from oil and energon loss. "Always do." Torque nods, watching the scene below with Buzzkill just stuck to Groove's torso by her stinger. What she wouldn't give to cut that thing off. And she might actually get that chance soon enough. When Blades is low enough she lets go and drops to the ground, quickly pulling medical kit from subspace and heading up to the fighters, glaring at the bee before kneeling and looking over Groove. "Damn, it looks really stuck in there. Hmm..." She then turns to the Con and says in a stern tone. "I don't want you yanking this thing out of him, so I'm gonna give you two opptions. You sit pretty while I cut off your stinger. Or I hold you down and cut it off anyway." Considering Groove is still impaled on Buzzkill's stinger, when he passes out he slumps over right on top of her. "Ugh, gross! Get off!" She struggles and claws at the ground with her legs, trying to pull herself out but it's no use. And then that man handed Autobot medic rushes over to them and starts talking about cutting off her stinger? "PISS OFF!" Buzzkill shouts, snapping her jaws at Torque. "There's no way in hell I'm letting you cut me!" (just kidding this is totally what i meant to pose) Bell UH-1 Iroquois waits until Torque and First Aid get off him, and then he transforms and lands somewhere behind Buzzkill. He draws one of his blades and offers, grinning, "*I* could cut you instead, if you don't want to Torque to do it." Bell UH-1 Iroquois transforms into his Blades mode. First Aid hops off Blades's rope and rushes to his friend's side. "Hold still, Groove!" Groove's KO'd so he does that. "Great work," Aid compliments his fellow Protectobot. "Sorry Buzzkill, but there's no other medical way to free you without causing more harm to the both of you." Torque snorts softly, "I guess that means we're doing it the hard way. First Aid, would you mind tending to Groove? And Blades, you can keep her from moving around too much, if that's alright." Meanwhile the femme sets down her medical kit and digs through it a moment, soon pulling out some sort of hand held laser instrument, used for large, quick cuts instead of the usual small, precuse laser scalpels. "No!" Buzzkill's wings begin beating rapidly, the Insecticon trying to take off into the air and get away from the horror that if about to befall her but the Protectobot stuck on her stinger is too heavy and weighs her down. She glares at Blades with the nastiest look she can muster. "Touch me and die, Autobot scum!" Blades frowns and puts his blade away. He gets to work and does indeed try to hold Buzzkill down despite her protests. Blades says, "You're saying, 'Touch me and die, Autobot scum!' but I'm hearing, 'I want your hands ALL over me.' Hey, you know the last thing I handled?" Combat: Blades sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Blades strikes Robotic Honey Bee with his Grab attack! Combat: You took 0 damage. First Aid does as he's asked by Torque, seeing to Groove's injuries. "Well if you have a better suggestion beyond 'do nothing', feel free to speak up," he tells Buzzkill. He's actually somewhat serious, as he's heard she's somewhat capable as a doctor. Robotic Honey Bee snaps her jaws at Blades when goes ahead and touches her anyway. That bastard. "Yeah, I have a good idea. How about we just cut a big hole around the puncture site?" Sure, doing that will leave a massive, gaping wound in Groove's chest but that's okay with her. "Oh please, you whine like a protoform. I thought you were a Decepticon. Now hold still, this'll hurt for a second." Well, at least it should, but the procedure is rather straightforward, Torque lining up her tool before making one, swift slice before Buzzkill can do anything more, freeing the two and nicely cauterizing any possible leaks on the Insecticon's little stub. Fact: It hurts way more than a second. "Yeah this seems more medically sound," First Aid replies to Buzzkill. "Why do you even have a stinger if it just gets stuck like that?" he asks. As Torque prepares to hack off Buzzkill's stinger, Aid holds Groove tightly. Robotic Honey Bee lets out a sharp cry of pain as her stinger is sliced clean through. "AAAUGGHH, YOU AUTOBOT BASTARDS! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL TO CYBERTRON HELL!" She's going to be feeling this for a while. Blades suggests, "I think she's got the barbs on it to make it hurt more when it goes in, but then she's got the problem that she gets stuck sometimes." He is pitiless in holding her down, ignoring her struggles blithely. "There we are. All done. Now if you'd kindly take your victory and /leave/, that'd be great." Optics narrow at Buzzkill as Torque places her tool back and turns to First Aid to help prep Groove so he can be safely moved out of here, all but forgetting about the bee now. She may not show it, or gloat on it, but this is clearly some juicy payback for their previous fight on the Swordfish. "See, this is why I use a straight edge. Sure, clean cuts aren't as painful, but I don't need to worry about my blades getting stuck," Blades adds, "And anyway, I can always just /twist/ the blade if I have the free time." He lets go of Buzzkill and dusts his hands off. Blades asks, "Hey, First Aid, Torque? Either of you have any handwipes? Gotta get the /ugly/ off my hands now." "Just wait until this truce is over.." Buzzkill thinks about all the terrible things she wants to do to these guys. She would tear that propeller right off of Blades' back and throw him to the Combaticons. For Torque, she'd lock her up in a some far off prison and leave her to die. First Aid she would cut off his hands and throw him in prison along with Torque. Groove, well, she would just eat Groove. First Aid hands Blades a robo-towel for his hands. He gives Buzzkill a nervous look, concerned that she's likely to take her anger out on others once the truce is over. Best to keep steering her towards the Protectobots rather than any innocents. "You know where to find us, Buzzkill. Have a safe trip back to... uh, wherever the Decepticons hang out on Earth these days." No-where, right?